The Time is Now
by tcatch20
Summary: The conversation that should have happened between Pete and Myka after episode 5.04. This is my take on what should have happened, plus its a way to help me feel a little better about WH13 S5
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Pete and Myka help Kelly. This is something I thought about after watching season 5 WH13. I really love this show, I'm just really disappointed in how they are doing the last 6 plus I DO NOT like the Pyka angle if you do I apologize now. **

**So this is my attempt to make myself feel better and maybe help a lot of you feel a little better who may be just as disappointed as me. I'm not sure where this is going or how many chapters but I hope you like.**

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy.**

**The Time is Now**

After leaving Kelly's Pete's pretty quiet as we head back. I know seeing Kelly was hard for him I know how much he loved her and how much it hurt him when she left. So seeing her had to be hard.

"Hey Pete. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah it's just..."

"What's up? Was it seeing Kelly again?"

"No...I mean yes and no. It's just something Kelly said."

"Hmm. Do you want to talk about it?"

I sit quiet for a few minutes giving him a chance to decide if he wants to talk about it. We have been partners long enough to know when to push and when we want to talk about it in our own time.

"Pete. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah sorry. It just she thinks I'm in love with...YOU"

"WHAT?"

All I can think is oh crap, oh crap please don't let that be true. He sees the panic on my face and starts to laugh.

"Relax Mykes jeez."

I take a deep breath still feeling uncomfortable, I pull myself together.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I didn't have time to answer she shut the door in my face."

"Oh" _oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

I'm getting a little uncomfortable, all I can think is please don't let this be true. Don't get me wrong I love Pete but not like that he is my best friend, big brother and partner. Pete speaks up tearing me from being on the verge of a panic attack.

"Mykes relax. I'm not in love with you. I mean I love you but not like that. You're like my little sister, we are best friends and partners. That will never change."

I let out a breath with a sign of relief.

"Besides you're in love with HG." I see him start to laugh.

"Yeah...Wait what."

I see him laughing even harder.

"YOU. ARE. IN. LOVE. WITH. HG." how could he possibly know that, but on the other hand Pete is pretty in tune with people.

"Shut up Pete." I punch him in the arm.

"Ouch. Easy killer driving here. Always so violent." I just glare at him. Even though I know he's right, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. It's a long drive and he will be insufferable.

I look out the window thinking about what Pete said. He's right I'm in love with Helena and have been since the day we met but I'm not sure what to do. The last time I saw her she was playing house in Boone.

I want to tell her how I feel and I have for a long time especially after having my scare. I need her to know how I feel even if nothing comes from it at least she will know how I feel and I will have some closure.

I catch Pete watching me, I just look at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I'm just wondering what you're going to do about HG." I just sigh feeling defeated.

"I don't know Pete. I honestly don't know what to do. I want to tell her but the last time we saw her she was in Boone with..."

I can't even say his name it still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. He sees my struggle and speaks up.

"Ok Mykes I'm about to have a serious big brother moment here so brace yourself"

I just stare at him with a smile, when he gets like this he actually gives good advice.

"Let me ask you this Mykes and be honest with me and yourself. Are you in love with her?"

I pause before I answer, I take a deep breath.

"Yes...I love her more than I have loved anyone in my entire life."

"Even more than Sam?"

Sam where the hell did that come from I want to be honest so I swallow my pride. I look down with a little shame. I loved Sam I really did but it was nothing like the love I feel for Helena it's different with her. It has been from the start.

"Yes."

"Ok...So what are we going to do about it?"

"WE. Didn't you just say what am I going to do about it a few minutes ago?"

"Come on Mykes I wouldn't be a very good big brother if I didn't help."

He just gives me a smile. He really is a great guy I couldn't ask for a better partner and friend.

"I don't know Pete, I mean she made her choice and we haven't spoken in 6 months. She has her life, she made it pretty clear how she felt about the warehouse about us...about me."

I let a tear fall it's still hard to think about. My heart broke that day in Boone and I haven't been the same since.

"But you want to tell her how you feel don't you?"

"Yes, I feel like the time is right that I need too."

"Ok then...You shouldn't let anyone or anything stand in your way. Let the Petester be your love guide."

"Oh Lord here we go."

"What, Mykes you know I'm a smooth operator. Me and little Pete are masters of love."

"I'm not sure little Pete has advice I want to take."

"Hey he is the one who brings..." I cut him off before he finishes.

"Pete shut up before I throw up. UGH"

He just laughs, I know he does it to get a reaction out of me. I can't help but laugh a little.

As we sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, all I can think is, is this really about to happen. I'm about to make a huge life changing decision, I'm about to tell Helena how I feel. Oh my God I'm about to tell Helena how I feel. Now I feel anxious, nervous and panicked.

"Mykes?"

"MYKES!"

Pete yells tearing me from my oncoming anxiety.

"What?"

"Are you ok? Yeah I'm just thinking"

"It will be ok Mykes. I got your back no matter what."

"Thanks Pete."

We are back at the B&B it's not as late as I thought but everyone else is still at the Warehouse. We get out of the car and in that second I decided it's time. I'm going to call Helena. Pete was right I need to talk to tell her how I feel now matter what. The time is now.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this but I hope you enjoy it, like I said I'm not sure how many chapters this will turn in to but there will for sure be another chapter. Please any advice you have or comments I would love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time is Now **

* * *

After we head in to the B & B I head upstairs, I put my bag down and sit at the edge of the bed. I'm trying to decide if I should call or text her first. I need to find out if she's busy, Lord knows if I hear Adelaide or Nate in the background I will lose my nerve.

Ok so a text it is, I take out my phone and unlock it, scroll to the last number I have of hers.

Please let this be the same number, if I don't do this now I may lose my nerve and I don't want to regret not trying. I feel sick, my heart is in my throat, and I feel like I can't breathe.

I take a deep breath to try to relax.

I start to type:

"_Hey Helena it's Myka. Are you busy? Can we talk?"_

I hit send she doesn't answer right away which of course sends me in to a tail spin. Maybe she has a new number, maybe she's busy with Nate and Adelaide, maybe she doesn't want to talk to me or maybe she really is trying to stay away from me. All these thoughts are making me sick I feel like my heart is about to shatter all over again, if she doesn't answer what do I do, how do I ...suddenly a buzz.

"_Hello darling. No I'm not busy it's good to hear from you."_

"_Can we talk? Can I call you?"_

Another long pause.

"_Sure."_

"_Ok. Give me a minute."_

"_Alright."_

I take another deep breath here we go. I find her number again and hit send.

_Ring...ring...ring..._oh my God this is torcher..._ring_

"Hello."

"Helena."

My heart stops, it is so good to hear her voice, I never realized how much I missed it.

"Hello darling. It's so good to hear your voice, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine...I've missed you Myka."

There is a pause for a few minutes. How can she say that to me, still being in Boone living with _HIM_?

"Myka...Are you there?"

"Oh yeah Helena...sorry."

"Listen Helena the reason I called is because I need to talk to you. Can...can we meet?"

"Of course. Is everything ok Myka, I have to admit you have worried."

"No, no everything is fine I just really need to see you. Are you free?"

There is a long pause, which is starting to make me even more nervous.

"Of course, give me a couple of days to tie up a few things at work. Where would you like to meet?"

"Umm... Where are you now? I mean are you still in Boone?"

Oh my God I can't believe I just asked that, of course she's still in Boone why wouldn't she be.

"No...No I'm not in Boone anymore."

"Ok...wait what? Where are you?"

She's not in Boone anymore does that mean she's not with Nate, does this mean she's free? Easy Bering don't jump to conclusions. She may not feel the same way you feel. One thing at a time.

"I'm actually in Featherhead now."

"Oh...ok. So where would like to meet?"

"How about at the B & B on Saturday if that's alright with you."

"Uh sure...that sounds good. What time? How long will it take you to get here from Featherhead?"

"I'm only about 45 minutes away from Univille."

She is so close, how come I didn't know this, why didn't she try to call me. I can't worry about that now, I will ask those questions later right now I need to focus on one thing at a time.

"Myka?"

I was so caught up in my thoughts I forgot I was still on the phone.

"Helena I'm sorry. Ok so Saturday how about around 11 will that be ok with you."

"Of course darling that will be perfect."

"Ok, I will see you then. Oh Helena..."

"Yes."

I pause and take a deep breath.

"I missed you too."

I can hear the smile in her voice and I can't help but smile myself.

"I will see you Saturday darling."

"Saturday, yes. Be careful Helena."

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little different and a lot longer. I wanted to get into the thought process of both Myka and Helena, told from their point of view. I hope it reads ok this was another chapter I'm not sure about. **

**I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**The Time is Now**

**Myka**

I toss my phone on my bed and lay back with a deep breath. Ok now that I have taken the first step, it's all about the hurry up and wait now. What am I suppose too do for the next two days outside of wearing a hole in my floor.

What do I say to her? I have so many questions especially about why she moved, what happened with Nate not that I care but I'm curious. What caused the sudden change of heart to leave Nate? How long has she lived in Featherhead and why hasn't she reached out? I just don't understand why she couldn't at least call me.

No, no I can't do this right now I will ask these questions later, I really need to focus on telling her how I feel first, the rest will come. One thing at a time Bering, one thing at a time.

Damn these are going to be the longest couple days of my life, maybe I can do some inventory to keep busy or we get a ping. I'm hoping for inventory, I don't want to get a ping and it keeps me from doing what needs to be done. Now that it's all set in motion there's no turning back, even if there was I don't want to. The time is now, she has to know how I feel.

I won't go another year without her knowing. If having my cancer scare has taught me anything it's that tomorrow is not promised to anyone and I don't want to waste any more time. I want to tell her how I feel regardless of if she feels the same, at least she will know.

I gather my things and decide to take a shower then off to bed. I really am exhausted, not just physically but emotionally and the next 2 days aren't going to be easy. I'm pretty sure I will try to talk myself out of this…._sigh_…..I can't not this time.

**Helena**

I hang up my phone, wow I can't believe she called, I have wanted to pick up the phone and call her so many times. I just didn't feel I had the right after everything I put her through I didn't think I deserved to come back in to her life after the way we left things in Boone.

To see the pain in Myka's eyes obliterated my heart and I put that pain there with my decision to stay, which was wrong on so many levels. But I truly needed the time to figure things out, after Myka left that night I knew that nothing would ever be the same that my time for figuring things out was over. I couldn't just let her go not this time. But because of my cowardice I did just that I let her walk away.

She was right I was kidding myself the life I choose is not who I am. I'm H.G. Wells for Christ's sake how could I have or want a normal life after experiencing endless wonder, after being around Myka. Myka is my normal, my endless wonder.

When she called my heart dropped, at first I didn't' know what to say I have been avoiding this conversation for so long, too long. I know how I feel about Myka but I don't feel I have the right to feel these things.

But I decided in the moment after hearing Myka's sweet voice, no more waiting or wasting time, she has to know how I feel regardless of the outcome. Myka deserves to have answers to why I left, why I stayed away and why I didn't call? She deserves those answers but first I want, no I NEED her to know how I feel.

The next couple of days are going to be hell, but since I have a couple of cases to finish it will help keep me distracted. There's no turning back not now, not ever Myka has to know how I feel. The time is now.

* * *

**At the B&B**

I got my wish it was quiet the past couple of days I had a chance to do inventory which helped me stay distracted but now it's finally the night before I meet with Helena. I'm so nervous and anxious. Not just about telling her how I feel but the fact that the last time I saw her she was living the all American dream or so they say with a white picket fence, boyfriend and child in tow.

_Sigh…_I still feel the pain of that day, it's hard to think about without getting upset but I can't worry about that right now. All I want is to focus on is Helena and telling her how I feel.

I head down stairs to the kitchen making a cup of tea when Pete walks in I don't hear him at first I'm so caught up in thinking about tomorrow and what will happen when I talk to Helena, that I don't hear him talking to me.

"Mykes."

"Hey, MYKES! Are you listening?"

"Oh….hey Pete I'm sorry what's up?"

"Mykes, what's up with you? You have been distracted lately. What's going on?"

"It's nothing just thinking."

"Come Mykes it's me. What's up?"

I stare at him for a second. I take a deep breath.

"I talked to Helena a couple of days ago."

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me, I'm hurt."

He gives me his puppy dog face and pretends to be hurt. I just shake my head.

"I didn't know what to say. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I called her and she agreed to meet me."

"Of course she did."

"Why do you say that?"

"You know Mykes for the smartest person I know you can be pretty dumb."

I give him a punch in the arm for that.

"Ouch! I'm just sayin' the woman is obviously in love with you. Jeez"

"You don't know that."

"Actually I do. Before she left I saw how the two of you were together. It was like some gravitational pull between the two of you."

"Wow Pete gravitational that's an awful big word for you. Have you been watching Contact again?"

I just laugh and give him a smile.

"HEY! I know big words. I'm not just a pretty face you know, I know some things too."

I laugh again a little harder this time.

"Sure you do Pete, sure you do."

"Look Mykes my point is and I do have one. That anyone who has been around you and HG can see there is more than just a friendship between the two of you, whether you admit it or not."

I'm honestly not sure what to say. I could always feel that but I didn't realize Pete could sense it too. If Pete did then surely Helena could feel it as well or maybe she didn't, maybe it was just me.

"Mykes stop."

"Stop what?"

"I know that look Myka we have been friends and partners a long time. You get that look when you over think something or your trying to talk yourself out of something. So just stop."

I'm at a loss for words, all I can do is stare at Pete.

"Look Mykes you have come this far, don't second guess yourself. You can feel what's right, you know you need to tell HG how you feel so do it. No regrets."

"Yeah. No regrets, your right Pete."

"Yeah I'm right. See not just a pretty face."

I can't help but smile at him.

"Sooooooo…..when is your lady love meeting you and where are you meeting?"

"She's not my lady love Pete."

"She will be."

I just glare he can be such a pain the ass sometimes but I can't help but laugh he really is the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Here tomorrow around 11."

"Hey, hey, hey. No wonder you more uptight than usually."

"OUCH! Mykes that really hurt."

I just give him a smirk. He just laughs and starts to head out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Pete."

"Sure Mykes that's what friends are for. Like I told you no matter what I got you back."

* * *

**Featherhead**

Just as I thought the past couple of days have been hell but thankfully I had a couple of cases to keep me distracted. All I can think about now is how excited, nervous and anxious I feel about seeing Myka tomorrow, those beautiful green eyes that could always see the real me all the way in to my soul.

I really have missed her and I can't believe I wasted so much time staying away from her and fighting my feelings that have been there since the moment we met 4 year ago.

I'm actually really nervous this could play out so many different ways. Myka could be so hurt and angry with me that she could just want this opportunity to meet as a way for her to tell me what she really thinks, how much I hurt her and that after this she never wants to see or hear from me again.

Those thoughts scare me more than anything, my heart sinks, and I can't catch my breath at the thought that, that could be exactly what she wants.

I truly hope that's not it but no matter what I will let Myka control the conversation, all I know is after tomorrow Myka will know how I feel no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about the re-post of chapter 3 I was trying to make some small changes and I ended up re-posting the same chapter. **

**Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it, the format is a little different. I hope it reads ok, I'm always worried that my chapters will read choppy or rushed. Again I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.**

**The Time is Now**

**B & B**

It's around 2 am and of course I'm wide awake. I have so many thoughts and emotions running through my head it's a wonder I haven't lost my mind or hell maybe I have.

I'm excited to see Helena, nervous to see her, nauseous because I'm actually going to see her, anxious to tell her things that should have been said a long time ago. I'm also worried that she may not feel the same, I know after talking to Pete last night I don't want to have any regrets but it still doesn't change the fact that after today everything WILL change.

There is a real possibility I may lose Helena forever. That thought scares me more than anything, I can't even put into words how much it terrifies me.

Things will either change with Helena feeling the same and from this point on we go through life together or it will change with…_sigh…_me walking away without her. Just that thought alone makes me feel sick, I love this women so much, I'm not sure what I will do if she doesn't feel the same but I have to prepare myself for that possibility.

I let a sigh of frustration, it obvious I won't be able to sleep, so I get up and take a shower. I will try to find something to keep myself busy until she gets here.

* * *

**Featherhead**

Bloody Hell! I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep but this is ridiculous it's 3 am and I can't even close my eyes without feel anxiety about what will happen today. I'm so nervous, scared, anxious, nauseous and excited all at once. All of these feelings are overwhelming, I can't even think straight right now.

Things are about to change forever, they will either change for better or for worse. Either way I must prepare myself for both outcomes, however with my past history I tend to lean more towards the negative.

After everything I have done to Myka and how much I hurt her, how can I think of anything else, I'm so afraid that I have been given one too many chances with her and after today I may not get another one.

So I know what I have to do today, Myka will know how I feel no matter what, if this truly is my last chance I can't waste it, not this time. I will say what I need to say and let Myka take it from there but she will know how much I love her after today.

I finally decided since its clear sleep will not make an appearance again, I head towards the shower. I will keep myself preoccupied until it's time to leave, then of course I will be consumed with these same thoughts all over again while I make my way towards Myka…_sigh_

* * *

**Back at the B & B**

The hours seem to drag on but it's finally around 10:45 am and I'm pacing in the library wearing a hole in the floor waiting for Helena to arrive. Pete was nice enough to help me keep everyone out of the house for a few hours while we talk.

I keep running what I want to say over and over in my head but I keep thinking no matter how many times I rehearse it, it will never come out the way I want it to.

So I will just speak from the heart and hope Helena really hears me, I just hope that I have the strength to get this out before I lose every ounce of courage I mustered up in the last 2 days.

I continue to pace lost in my thoughts when I hear a loud knock at the door, it pulls me from my worry. I take a deep breath ok Bering here we go the time is now.

I walk to the door and take another deep breath, opening it.

"Helena"

Comes out in a breathy sigh. She is as beautiful as ever, all I can do is stare no words come to mind it's as if I'm just learning to talk and I can't find my words.

"Hello Myka."

I finally snap out of my stare, I can see the anxiety in her face she is just as nervous as I am. I find my voice again.

"Please Helena come in."

She gives me a smile and I almost lose myself again in her beauty. God I have missed this women. As I guide her to the library and close the doors, take another deep breath. Ok Bering you got this just make sure you say what you need to say.

I offer her a seat on the couch and start.

"Helena."

She looks up.

"Helena the reason I asked to see you is because I need to tell you something. But I ask that you please let me finish before you say anything."

She can see how nervous I am, so she just nods and looks at me with the beautiful eyes waiting for me to start.

Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Time Is Now**

"Helena."

I rub the back of my neck and take a deep breath, it's time to put your feelings out there, no turning back.

"Do you remember that day in Boone?"

I look up for her acknowledgement and I see her cringe a bit, she doesn't say anything she just nods.

"I want you to know that was ONE of the hardest days of my life. Having to leave you, to watch you continue to lie to yourself, hearing you say that you were happy with..._HIM_."

I say thru gritted teeth. Now is not the time, keep pushing forward Bering you can get angry later. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"To be honest Helena I died a little that day. It felt like you were turning your back on not only the warehouse but...me."

I look down for a minute to collect myself even though all of this happened so long ago sometimes when I talk about it, it still feels like it happened yesterday.

"I was so angry and hurt that, I didn't completely understand why I felt the pain so deep, why it hurt so much leaving you but I started to really think about our relationship and then it hit like a freight train."

I take another deep breath and looked at her to make sure I still have her attention.

"I realized Helena. I love you, I am in love with you. We have a connection that runs deeper than anything I have ever felt before. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you from the deepest parts of my soul that I never knew existed."

"I know what you're thinking that you don't deserve this love, well you would be wrong. I know what you have done in your past and I forgive you. You are not the same person now that you were when you were de-bronze. I want you to know that I don't see your past indiscretions or an evil person sitting in front of me, all I see is the women I love, the women I am in love with."

"I see an intelligent, beautiful, complicated, stubborn women, who has so many sides to her that not only intrigue me but are exciting. Helena I have seen some of your darker sides and I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you, I want to share my life with you."

Now I have tears in my eyes as I focus on the women l love, she is crying and I want so badly to go to her but I need to continue.

"I want you. I also NEED you to know that I will love you until I breathe my last breath and beyond. Helena you are my other half, my one. I have never and I mean NEVER loved anyone the way I love you. My heart aches when I'm not around you or near you. My world stops when you look at me and OH MY GOD when you look at me it makes me feel like we are the only two people in the world in that moment."

"I love you Helena no matter what. I love you. Whatever you decide today I will love you until my dying day."

As I look into those beautiful obsidian eyes, I wait. She's still crying so I finally go to her. I lightly grab her hand and guide her to stand. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, I feel her sink into me. I whisper in her ear.

"I love you."

I pull back a little to look at her.

"Do you understand Helena I love you with everything I am, you are a part of me and you have been since the day we met."

She starts to cry harder and I keep her wrapped in my arms until the crying stops.

She finally pulls back a little and looks at me, we hold each other's gaze for a moment, I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lips. I can feel her breath and mine catch at the same time, we smile at each other, and then Helena steps back a little to guide us back to sitting on the couch.

"Myka I have waited so long to hear you say that."

"I love you too. Oh Myka, I love you so very much."

She takes a deep breath.

"But I need to explain some things to you and now it is my turn to ask you to please let me finish before you ask any questions. I know that beautiful mind of yours has a million of them but I'm hoping after I explain some things it will help."

I don't say anything I just nod. I realize Helena needs this as much as I do so I sit back waiting for her to start.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I had a hard time writing after watching the finale of WH13. This chapter is a long one but I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**The Time Is Now**

"Myka I remember that day in Boone and it was one of my hardest days as well. I never thought I could feel that kind of pain again. It was so hard for me to watch you walk away."

As tears run down my face I have to remind myself, keep pushing Helena Myka needs to understand especially if you two want to have any chance at a real future.

"I wanted so desperately to stop you Myka, you have no idea but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't feel I had the right after everything I had done. Because of my cowardice I let you slip through my fingers...again."

"I am so sorry for that day. I should have stopped you, I should have told you how I felt and why I was hiding but I couldn't I didn't feel like I had the right to."

"When I watched you drive off my heart went with you. You see my heart has never been mine, it hasn't been since the day we met. It has been yours from the start and will remain yours until the day I die."

I take a deep breath willing myself to continue. Why is this so _bloody_ hard she has to know why I was such a coward? I guess that's why because I have to admit that I was just that a..._COWARD._

"As I stood in the driveway, I knew in that moment that things were never going to be the same. That you were right, I was chasing a ghost and no matter how hard I tried it would NEVER be the same. Please understand I loved Adelaide and I cared for Nate but deep down there was always something missing, I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

I put my hand up stopping Myka from asking questions.

"I know, you want to know why I stayed so long."

I look over at her and her mouth is opening and closing she finally just nods for me to continue.

"You know my history of being bronzed and you know that I asked to be bronzed because of my grief for my daughter as well as my grief for the agent that was killed in my attempt to save her."

I take a deep breath, I'm on the verge of losing myself and I need to get through this she has to know everything.

"At the time I thought it was the best for everyone. But in asking to be bronzed all I was doing is running from my grief. In turn my grief turned into hatred and it festered inside of me for 147 years, it latched on to the deepest part of my soul. Please understand I know it is no excuse for my actions, but I never gave myself time to truly grieve for my Christina. I was so obsessed with trying to change what happened that I never allowed myself time to work through my loss and pain."

"So as you know that led me in to a tail spin and I wanted to destroy the world, until you stopped me, you saved me Myka. You saved me from myself that day. I was so lost in the darkness that I didn't realize what I truly found until it was too late. When I looked in to your eyes I couldn't imagine this world or my life without you. You were my light in all that darkness."

"When the regents took me away deep down I knew it was for the best. It allowed me time to heal and except the things that I could not change so long ago, to accept the fact that my Christina was really gone."

"After the Sykes incident, the astrolabe and putting your life in danger I decided that it was safer for me to get as far away from you and the warehouse as possible. I felt like all I brought you was pain Myka and I couldn't bear the thought, but in my selfish attempt to protect you I only hurt you more."

"That's when I found myself in Boone living with Nate and Adelaide who reminded me so much of Christina. I guess without realizing it I was looking for something to fill the void in my heart of not only losing Christina but of walking away from...you. It was a different life, a quiet life and at the time I thought that was what I needed what I wanted but I was wrong. I was in that relationship for all the wrong reasons."

"I guess the reason why I stayed so long was because I was content with my situation, he is a good man and she is a wonderful girl. I felt I owed it to them and to myself to try and I did try but it wasn't enough. It never felt right no matter how much I wanted it to be."

I glance up and I see Myka cringe.

"Myka I know how hard this must be for you to hear but I want to tell you everything."

She just looks at me with tears in her eyes and nods for me to continue.

"But the day you came back into my life, the moment I saw you, I realized what was missing it was...YOU. You made me realize what I was doing, I was hiding from my truth, I was hiding from my feelings for you because I didn't feel I deserved to feel the love I saw and felt in you."

I take another deep to try to collect myself again.

"After you left, I stood outside trying to work through what happened and I realized that I had to leave. I was only hurting Nate and Adelaide trying to pretend to be something I'm not. They deserved more than that. So I went inside and had a long talk with Nate, I decided that it was for the best that I leave. He tried to talk me out of it but I knew it was the right thing to do, I couldn't hurt them anymore it wasn't fair."

"So after saying goodbye to Adelaide, I loaded up my car and just started driving, that's when I found myself in Featherhead. The reason I didn't call was because I..."

_Sigh_

"Because I was scared, I was scared of what you might say, scared that you would send me away and never want to talk to me again. I was scared that I missed my chance with you Myka. I know none of that is a good enough reason not call and I am so sorry for that."

I glance down no longer being able to keep eye contact.

"I was a coward."

"So I found a little apartment and another job in a forensics lab working cold cases. As time went on I started to accept things especially the way I felt about you. I thought to myself I may not deserve to feel this way but I wanted you to know how I felt. When I found my courage I would pick up the phone and start to dial your number but then I would find a million reasons why I shouldn't call."

I look at her and I can see the hurt written all over face.

"Myka I'm so sorry, I wanted to call I really did I just...I just couldn't find the courage to."

I look down in shame but then I hear her sigh and I feel her take my hand, she gives it a gentle squeeze encouraging me to continue.

"I'm glad you called Myka because now I have the chance to tell you how I feel. No matter what you decide from this moment on you will know."

"I love you Myka, more than I thought I was capable of loving. You have managed to push through all my walls, see my darkest sides and you still had hope, even when I broke you heart more than once."

"There are no words for how sorry I am for that but I have loved you since the moment we met, you are in every part of me, you are the light in my darkness, and you are my balance Myka. All the time I was away from you I felt like I couldn't breathe, my heart felt like it would never be complete without you next to me."

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure this out, the only thing I regret is the pain I caused you but I don't regret finding you Myka. You are what I have been searching for, for 147 years. My life is whole when you're in it, you are my truth, my home, my ONE and I will love you for the rest of this life and the next for eternity."

Now we are both crying, she stands up and wraps her arms around me once again, we melt in to each other's arms. She leans back to look at me.

"Helena..."

* * *

**Please let me know if there was something I left out or missed in writing this. Again I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is the final chapter I hope you enjoyed the story and I apologize for taking so long to update. Thank you so much for reading and following my story.**

**The Time Is Now**

"Helena..."

I can tell she is holding something back.

"Helena, please look at me."

She finally looks up with unshed tears in her eyes.

"What is it?

She still won't say anything I can tell she's afraid of how I will react.

"Helena...Do you love me?"

"Yes, Myka with all my heart."

"Do trust me?"

"Yes, of course I trust you."

"Then trust that whatever it is that's still bothering you, it's not going to change the way I feel about you."

I can see she hesitates a little and then she takes a deep breath

"Helena...Do you want us?"

"Yes. More than anything...but"

It almost comes out in a whisper. My heart sinks a little to see her so afraid to tell me what she's feeling.

"But what?"

"But I'm not sure that I'm ready to come back to the warehouse."

I let out a sigh of relief, I give her a small smile.

"Is that all that's bothering you."

I can see her getting a little irritated by that statement. I bite the inside of my cheek trying not to laugh, she is absolutely irresistible when she's angry.

"Is that it? Myka that's huge deal. This is where YOU belong, this is your home."

I just shake my head and give her another small smile.

"Helena, you are where I belong, you are my home. You don't have to go back to the warehouse if you're not ready. There is no pressure."

"But Myka I want you and the warehouse is a part of you."

"It is Helena but so are you. I want this, I want us. We will work this out together, there is always a way. Bering and Wells solving puzzles, saving the day. Remember. "

I smile and she lets out a small laugh.

"Yes, Wells and Bering darling."

"Bering and Wells."

We both laugh, I take a deep breath.

"Helena I need you to promise me something."

"Anything"

"I want you to promise me that if we are going to do this me and you. We HAVE to be upfront and honest with each other from here on out. No more making decisions to protect the other without talking first and NO MORE RUNNING."

"I swear Myka where you are is where I want to be. No more running you have my word. I have lived without you for so long that I can't do it again. I love you so much that I would never survive if I lost you or let you walk away...again."

"Good because I honestly don't think I could survive if you left again. I love you so much Helena."

"And I love you darling, with all that I am."

"So what now?"

She gives me that mischievous smile that I love so much and I can't help but smile back.

"Something that has been long overdue."

We lock eyes with each other, we both have the same idea, we lean in at the same time our lips touch. At first it's a tender kiss but soon it turns in to so much more, as our want and passion soon take over.

After several minutes we slowly pull apart, I rest my forehead on hers, not wanting any distance between us, in that very moment it's just me and Helena and nothing else. The way it should be.

"I love you Helena Wells with all my heart, for as long as you will have me."

"And I love you Myka Bering until my very last breath."

I lean in and kiss her again, no more worrying she is finally home, my Helena and my world is right again. No matter what happens from here on out we will face it together.

Bering and Wells solving puzzles, saving the day.

**Again thank you for reading and following, I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed reading my story.**


End file.
